Lo llaman destino
by Lynette P. Broderick
Summary: Y en un segundo, los meses pasaron. Tantas similitudes solo pueden ser obra del destino.
1. Todos cambiamos

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a JKR y WB, sólo los utilizo por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Tomó su brazo y la saco de aquel lugar. No le importó que todos lo vieran, tenía que dejarles en claro que pasara lo que pasará, no iba a renunciar a ella tan fácilmente.

Ni siquiera noto que forcejeaba para soltarse de su agarre. Ella también debía de entender que él era lo único que necesitaba.

No la soltó hasta que estuvieron en una parte bien alejada del enorme salón donde se estaba llevando a cabo la fiesta; ella se masajeo la mano y le mando una mirada asesina que bien podría competir con la de la mismísima Molly Weasley. Draco abrió la puerta del primer despacho que encontró en el pasillo, ella entro hecha una furia y aún con la mano adolorida.

-no era necesario tanto circo, pudiste pedirme que habláramos. ¡Tendré un moretón enorme por tu culpa!-definitivamente la Ginny que el conocía había cambiado mucho en los últimos 3 años.

-has cambiado-en realidad no sabía muy bien que decirle. El había sido quien le pusiera punto final a todo. ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Acaso no era esa la fiesta de compromiso de la pelirroja con Blaise? ¿No iba el con Astoria como su novia?

-todos cambian Draco-

* * *

Tengo esta idea revoloteando en mi cabeza, sólo que no se muy bien si debo continuarla. Me inspire en un drama taiwanés llamado "Fated to love you", pero en muy poca medida. No tendría más de 6 capítulos y este es una especie de intro bizarra. Culpo a mi esguince de estar escribiendo otra vez. Si es bueno, malo, lo que sea, espero sus Reviews.

Saluditos.


	2. Mónaco

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a JKR y WB, sólo los utilizo por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

3 años antes.

* * *

Salió sin hacer el menor ruido y con los tacones en la mano. Aún no estaba muy segura de que había pasado la noche anterior pero despertar en un cuarto que no era suyo, sola, desnuda y con un comprometedor anillo en la mano, no la tenían precisamente tranquila.

El clic de la puerta al cerrar hizo que le estallará la cabeza, ni siquiera recordaba haber tomado la noche anterior, camino por el pasillo tratando de recordar cual era su cuarto, mientras buscaba la llave en su arrugado abrigo. 709 era su número, miro hacia la primer puerta que tenía a su derecha un enorme 715 estaba ahí. Maldijo bajo, tendría que volver todo el camino que había logrado avanzar, por más que intentaba, algo estaba mal con su cabeza, lo último que recordaba era haber pedido un agua mineral en el casino del hotel y además ¿dónde estaba Harry? ¡Menudo viaje de aniversario!

Llego hasta su cuarto rezando por no caer o tropezar. Entro y el ruido en la regadera la tranquilizo un poco, al menos Harry estaba ahí, seguro el podría decirle que había pasado la noche anterior. Dejo sus cosas en el enorme sofá de la suite y entro a la habitación, algo no estaba bien. Era un completo desastre, había ropa regada por todos lados, la cama estaba revuelta y, un momento, ese sujetador tirado en un rincón no era suyo. Las risas en el baño la regresaron a la realidad y eliminaron brevemente la terrible resaca que tenía.

Nunca iba a olvidar esa escena, Harry y una morena juntos en la enorme ducha que ella había imaginado poder usar con el.

-Ginny-en cuanto el ojiverde se percató de su presencia soltó a la chica, mientras ella sólo emitió un "opps" y estallaba en carcajadas.

Fue lo más que pudo soportar salió del cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta tras ella. Esto debía ser una pesadilla, una terrible pesadilla. Hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, tomo su maleta y metió lo que era suyo. No podía estar ahí un segundo más.

-Gins espera, ¿qué estas haciendo?-Harry había salido de la ducha con una simple toalla a la cintura. ¿Era en serio qué estaba haciendo esa pregunta?

Estaba lista para reclamarle todo hasta que vio el anillo en su dedo, lo quito velozmente y lo hecho en su bolso de mano.

-¡no puedo creer que tengas el cinismo de preguntar!-

-habíamos dicho que este viaje era para experimentar cosas nuevas, anoche no parecían tan renuente en irte con el oxigenado ese-

La pelirroja no entendía nada a menos que -¿accediste a un intercambio de parejas?-esto no le podía estar pasando a ella.

-¡por favor Gin! estabas como una cuba, dudo que siquiera allá pasado algo con el, mírate aquí estas, sin ningún problema y bien-

La cachetada resonó en toda la habitación, mientras las lágrimas corrían silenciosas por las mejillas de la chica.

-jamás creí que fueras capaz de esto Harry...esto...se acabo-

No escucho ninguna de las estúpidas excusas del ojiverde. Término de hacer su maleta y literal corrió a la puerta con Harry detrás. El sostuvo la puerta evitando que ella cerrará.

-Gin por favor-

-feliz aniversario Harry-

No respondió a los gritos que Harry daba en el pasillo, apretó el paso y se limpió las lágrimas furiosamente. Nunca imagino que ir a Mónaco fuera a ser la peor idea que hubiera tenido en mucho tiempo.

Tomo el primer taxi que encontró y se fue directo al aeropuerto. Una vez dicho al taxista a donde se dirigía dejo que el llanto llegara, su madre siempre le había dicho que las personas que sienten y quieren más eran las que más lágrimas derramaban. Sentía rabia, coraje, decepción y aún así, lo que más la embargaba era la tristeza de saber que, a pesar de todo, seguía queriendo a Harry y que ese amor y cariño de el último año no iba a desaparecer en unas horas.

* * *

Llego más rápido de lo esperado al aeropuerto, busco en su bolso la cartera y fue ahí cuando lo volvió a ver, ese anillo que todavía no sabía como había aparecido en su mano. Lo saco junto a la cartera, pago, saco la maleta del portaequipajes y se lo puso en la mano. ¿Acaso Harry se le había propuesto?

Con la cabeza hecha un lío compró un boleto de avión en primera clase, el único disponible para el vuelo hacia Londres de ese día. Le quedaba sólo una media hora para abordar y lo que más quería era dejar ese lugar y nunca más regresar.

El tiempo pasaba frente a sus ojos como una mancha borrosa de gente, no fue hasta que su compañero de vuelo llego, que se dio cuenta que ya estaba en el avión.

-lo siento-el chico rubio le había pedido permiso para pasar y ella acababa de notarlo. Se levantó y lo dejo pasar.

Lo miro de reojo y le pareció vagamente familiar.

-¿Malfoy?-la palabra salió de su boca sin proponérselo.

-buenas tardes Ginny-

El rubio se quitó los lentes oscuros y le sonrió a la chica. Ella le abrazo y se pusieron a platicar, el último año de Hogwarts habían forjado una extraña amistad juntó con Luna y Blaise, algo que a la fecha no sabían como había nacido.

Por un momento olvidó sus problemas y platico con el de sus proyectos, la empresa, la escuela de arte, Luna y la editorial, Blaise y sus exposiciones, era un reencuentro de por más agradable.

-¿y qué hacías en Mónaco?-la chica moría de curiosidad, de todos los lugares del mundo, jamás pensó encontrárselo ahí.

-vine a proponerle matrimonio a mi novia-

-¿en serio? ¡wow! Felicidades Draco-la chica era sincera, al menos alguien era feliz

-no te adelantes Gin, las cosas no salieron como lo había planeado-

-¿no? ¿Qué paso?-pidió otra mimosa y subió las piernas al asiento. Beneficios de primera clase.

-en realidad no mucho, sólo que me case-el chico volteó la mirada a la ventana y suspiro fuertemente. Las cosas no iban a ser sencillas.

La pelirroja escupió su bebida y tosió-¿QUÉ?-

-si, me case...-

-pero ¿cómo? ¿con quién?-

-Contigo-

* * *

¡Pum! Tengo todo tan fríamente calculado que bueno... Espero les haya gustado este capítulo en el otro explico como es que terminaron casados y en el mismo avión. Si gusta review, si no... También.

¡Saluditos!


	3. Un día feliz

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a JKR y WB, los utilizó por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Salió del despacho sin dejar que Draco hablara, a pesar de los años seguía teniendo el mismo efecto en ella. No podía pensar sensatamente y ni se diga de hablar coherentemente, ¿es qué acaso su corazón no se podía dar por vencido todavía? El no había hecho nada por cambiar las cosas cuando hubo oportunidad, ¿porqué ahora? Después de todo lo que había trabajado por superarlo, ahí estaba, flaqueando otra vez por el..

* * *

Escupió toda la bebida en el rostro del rubio..

-¿Qué?-la pelirroja olvido dónde estaban y que había gente mirándolos con curiosidad y no pudo evitar gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

-Ginevra, te suplico que guardes la compostura y escuches lo que tengo que decir-Draco trataba de limpiar su ropa con una servilleta, mientras rogaba a Merlín y todos los magos que la pelirroja no estuviera dispuesta a montar un show, sin duda sería la cereza del pastel para el viaje más desastroso y caótico de su vida.

Lo veía hablar, sabía que estaba hablando, su boca no había parado de moverse desde que le pidiera guardar la compostura. Seguramente le estaría contando como habían terminado así, pero era como si el silencio hubiera embotado su cerebro, todo estaba mal, todo.

-… lo último que recuerdo fue que me ofrecí a llevarte a tu habitación mientras Harry y Penélope terminaban la ronda de poker, cuando desperté estabas a mi lado.-

La historia era más inverosímil que la novela mexicana más ridícula que existiera. Nadie, jamás, creería que aquello pudiera ser cierto.

-Escúchate hablar Draco, ¿me estas diciendo que nos casamos porqué a los 2 nos drogaron con un afrodisiaco? ¿pretendes que crea semejante estupidez?-

El rubio suspiro y miro al techo del avión. Ni el era capaz de aceptar esa historia, pero había comprobado cada una de las cámaras de seguridad del hotel y no le había quedado más remedio que aceptar lo inaceptable, se había casado con la menor de los Weasley en una boda precedida por un Elvis Presley y una Marilyn Monroe en un hotel de lujo en Mónaco.

-Todo esto esta mal, tenemos que hablar con nuestros abogados y ver que podemos hacer para anular este matrimonio lo más pronto posible y…-

-Espera un momento, aquí nadie ha hablado de un divorcio-

-¿Cómo?-la chica miro al rubio con los ojos exorbitantemente abiertos y una mirada que claramente decía "debes estas bromeando".

El rubio la miro fijamente. Ella tenía una expresión de sorpresa y algo que no supo distinguir entre disgusto o miedo. Esta no era la forma en la que planeaba deshacerse de la molesta mesa directiva y las estúpidas cláusulas del testamento de su padre, pero si ha algo había ido a Mónaco era a conseguir una esposa. Aunque no era la esposa que había planeado.

-¿Acaso te volviste loco?-miro a Draco con los ojos desorbitados, ¿cómo era posible que no estuviera pensando en un divorcio? De pronto sintió que le empezaba a faltar el aire, no era posible, se iba a desmayar...

Estaba a punto de replicar que no estaba loco cuando la chica empezó a hiperventilar, lo que le faltaba que se desmayara en pleno vuelo.

-Tranquilízate Gin, todo va a estar bien-eran palabras sin sentido y posiblemente lo más alejadas de la realidad, pero la chica tenía que volver a sus cabales, reaccionando de esa forma jamás llegarían a ningún lado.

"Todo va a estar bien". Habían terminado casados por una tontería, sus respectivas parejas los habían engañado, habían tenido el peor viaje de su vida y aún así tenía ganas de decir que todo iba a estar bien.

En vez de desmayarse Ginny comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que el tenía la culpa de sus lagrimas. Sin saber exactamente como reaccionar ante los cambios extremos de la chica, Draco le paso un brazo por los hombros y la atrajo a su cuerpo. Sentía los espasmos de la pelirroja en su pecho y su camisa se humedeció al instante en el sitio en el que escondió su rostro.

Aunque no lo pareciera, entendía como se sentía. Si bien casarse era la finalidad del viaje, debía confesar que estaba enamorado de Penélope y si, veía un futuro a su lado. Pensar que tres años juntos se habían ido a la basura por culpa del cara rajada de Potter y que de paso le había arruinado la vida a el y a Ginny, lo ponía enfermo.

La chica seguía recostada en su pecho y suspiraba fuertemente de vez en vez, pero estaba casi seguro que en algún momento se había quedado dormida, su respiración se había vuelto acompasada y el agarre en su camisa se había aflojado. Miro su rostro, hinchado de tanto llorar y a pesar de todo, le pareció que seguía siendo tan hermosa como en el colegio.

Negar que había sido uno de los tantos que había estado enamorado de ella en sus años en Hogwarts era una estupidez, el mismo se lo había confesado algunos años atrás, después de que la guerra terminara y esa extraña amistad los uniera. De ese tamaño era la confianza y afecto que se tenían.

¿Seria esa confianza y afecto suficiente para que ella le ayudara?

Su padre había estipulado en su testamento que ninguna de las propiedades, así como la empresa, podrían pasar a sus manos en su totalidad, si este no se casaba antes de cumplir 30 años. Estaba a escasos meses de cumplir el plazo acordado y a pesar de que era el presidente de Malfoy&amp;Co., la mesa directiva, encabezada por una bola de viejos retrógradas, tenía control casi absoluto sobre las decisiones que se tomaban dentro de la empresa. Tenía planeado pedirle matrimonio a Penélope, casarse, hacerse del control absoluto de la herencia Malfoy, empezar a tomar control de su vida y de pronto, nada.

Tenía unas horas, por mucho, para convencer a la pelirroja de ayudarle. Quería que Ginny "fingiera" ser su esposa por los próximos 6 meses. ¿Estaría la pelirroja dispuesta a darle seis meses de su vida?

Seguía con su vista fija en la chica. Ella que siempre había sido la más fuerte de todos, se veía derrotada, triste. Sin proponérselo su mano acaricio su cabello, no se merecían esto. Pensó en Potter y en Penélope. No podía creer aún lo que habían hecho.

* * *

Ginny abrió lo ojos y se los restregó con la mano. Pareciera que había dormido horas cuando en realidad solo había sido una. Trato de moverse, pero estaba sostenida por unos fuertes brazos y un torso que en instantes recordó a quien pertenecían.

Draco dormía plácidamente con ella en sus brazos. Unos mechones rebeldes descansaban en su ojos, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño de vez en vez. Ahí envuelta en ese abrazo, recordó todo lo que había pasado. Draco Malfoy era, ante la ley, su marido. Ni en sus más descabellados sueños esas palabras habrían tenido cabida.

Tenía mil preguntas en su mente, todas y cada una de ellas más compleja que la anterior. Pero la principal tenía que ver con lo que Draco le había dicho. "Aquí nadie ha hablado de un divorcio".

¿Acaso pretendía seguir casado con ella? Lentamente se fue soltando del rubio y tomo su asiento de forma apropiada. Saco su celular del bolso y fue entonces cuando noto el anillo que tenía en la mano. Ella misma se lo había vuelto a poner pensando tontamente que Harry se le había propuesto.

Harry.. Años habían pasado para que siquiera la mirara, ni hablar de invitarla a salir. Tenía una vida entera esperándolo y ¿para qué?, a la primera oportunidad había ido corriendo a los brazos de otra.. Era una tonta.

Una azafata paso ofreciéndole otra mimosa, ella la acepto y bebió de un trago su contenido. Tenía que pensar seriamente que iba a hacer, que era lo que Draco quería y sobre todo, como se iba a recuperar de esto.

* * *

Despertó de golpe. Solo era otra tonta pesadilla. La pelirroja lo miraba con cierto deje de preocupación en la mirada mientras le tocaba el hombro.

-¿Estas bien?-

También tendría que contarle. Bueno, solo si se quedaba a su lado.

-Si, fue solo un mal sueño. Tu... ¿Te sientes mejor?-

Soltó un suspiro y bajo la mirada. Ya no iba a llorar, tenía que proponérselo.

-En realidad, no se como me siento.-tomo un breve respiro y alzó el rostro, miro fijamente a Draco tratando de transmitirle una seguridad que no sentía- Quiero saber que piensas de esto, que vamos a hacer.-

-Pues...-

Draco no había tomado aire ni para respirar. La verborrea salía de su boca a borbotones. Matrimonio, esposa, seis meses, contrato, amigos. Lo escuchaba pero no estaba segura de que estuviera entendiendo bien.

-Espera, ¿quieres que sigamos casados por negocios?-

La historia sonaba muy Malfoy, si he de ser sincera, pero la urgencia en la voz de Draco me hizo suponer que todo era verdad. Pasar seis meses viviendo como la señora Malfoy y después tener una acomodada vida como la feliz ex esposa no era precisamente lo que quería.

Podía ver la negativa en su rostro, yo sabia que ella soñaba con un final de princesas, un esposo, una casa, hijos... Pero estaba desesperado, ella era mi salvación. Esperaba que fuera mi salvación.

* * *

El salón seguía abarrotado, parecía que nadie había notado su ausencia. Se acomodo ligeramente el vestido y camino entre los invitados buscando a Blaise. Casi al instante una mano se posó en su cintura y la besaron en el cuello.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?- Blaise era mucho más de lo que merecía. Había estado con ella después de... Y no conforme la había esperado todo ese tiempo, apoyándola y convirtiéndola en lo que era hoy. Ginny Weasley, la pintora moderna más importante de Europa.

-Estaba en el baño. ¿Ya viste a Luna? Esta hermosa, ese bebé va a ser el mas afortunado del mundo.-Se giró en los brazos de Blaise y paso sus manos por el cuello de el.

-Tendremos que apurarnos para darle un primito con quien jugar-el susurro de Blaise le dio un pinchazo al corazón. Había cosas que no se podían olvidar tan fácil.

-Ya lo veremos. Ven, busquemos a Pansy, tiene que enterarse que será dama de honor-

Caminaba con Blaise tomando mi mano cuando lo vi. Ahí estaba, parado en mitad del salón, solo y con una mirada de algo que distinguí como rencor, como si hubiera sido yo la que hubiera terminado con todo.

Ignoré la falta de aire que sentí y caminé mas rápido. No quería revivir el pasado que tanto daño me había hecho, hoy era un día feliz. Un día feliz.

* * *

Notas de la autora. Un año tardé para volver a escribir y no saben lo culpable que me siento. Pero la vida es así. Espero que alguien se acuerde de esta historia y me digan que opinan. No prometo nada, solo que no la abandonaré. No dejemos que el Drinny muera y recuerden, nadie te amará si no te arriesgas a que alguien te aborrezca.

Lynette P. Broderick


	4. Meses

He vuelto. En realidad no sé cuántos de ustedes sigan leyendo esta historia, pero sépanlo no abandonaré. Ojalá este capítulo les guste y no olviden dejar sus comentarios sobre el mismo. Recomiendo escuchar a Kate Nash y su disco Made of Bricks, mi inspiración para el capítulo.

Disclaimer: todo le pertenece a JKR y la Warner, yo solo me divierto.

Draco y Ginny habían bajado del avión con un acuerdo previo. Tendrían un par de meses para arreglar su situación. Ella se encargaría de informar a la prensa sobre su ruptura con Potter, comenzaría la mudanza al departamento que Draco tenía en el centro de la ciudad y el cual habían acordado usarían durante lo que ese falso matrimonio durara.

Él por su parte informaría a su abuela sobre su matrimonio con Ginny, tendría que hacer una serie de papeleo con sus abogados para empezar a hacerse del control absoluto de la compañía y por supuesto, tendría que encargarse de Penélope.

Ambos habían acordado vivir juntos, en habitaciones separadas claro estaba, pero tratarían de aparentar felicidad extrema en cuanto la noticia fuera dada a conocer a los medios.

* * *

El primer mes fue caótico por no decir menos. La familia Weasley había puesto el grito en el cielo. Molly pensaba que estaba a punto de casarse con Harry, no que habían terminado. Sus hermanos aseguraban que ella lo había hartado con su actitud y su padre se había limitado a un simple "si esta es tu decisión, te apoyo hija".

La situación con Harry había sido incluso peor de lo que esperaba. El chico no se había tomado muy bien la noticia de su separación, ¡JA! El muy cínico se había quedado en Mónaco con Penélope semanas, así que cuando el volvió a Londres, los diarios ya habían hecho una cobertura extrema sobre la ruptura que de acuerdo a la pelirroja, había sido de mutuo acuerdo.

-¿Mutuo acuerdo? Aquí la única que estuvo de acuerdo eres tú Ginny, ¿qué pasará con nuestros planes? ¿Qué le diremos a tu padres? Eres una egoísta, ¿no pudiste pensar un poquito en nosotros?-

La chica se rió con sarcasmo. Era increíble que pudiera tener tan pocos...

-Nunca hubo un nosotros Harry, esto es solo tu orgullo herido. Si de verdad hubiera un nosotros nunca se te hubiera ocurrido irte con esa, o dime, ¿qué no pasaste estas semanas a su lado?-

El pelinegro se quedó callado. Ella aprovechó su silencio para salir de ese departamento que habían compartido los últimos meses. Cerrando la puerta se prometió mentalmente no volver a regalarle un pensamiento a Harry Potter.

* * *

Draco por su parte había pasado un mes bastante movidito. Su abuela había dado brincos de alegría en cuanto le informó que había contraído matrimonio y su emoción fue aún mayor cuando le dijo que no había sido con Penélope.

-Lo siento Draco, pero nunca me gusto esa trepadora.-el sonrió y asintió. Era obvio que su abuela tenía el don.

-Lo sé abuela. Solo espero que mi esposa sea de tu agrado.-

Con la promesa de que pronto iría a cenar con ella a la Mansión Malfoy, su abuela había dado su entera aprobación a una esposa que aún no conocía.

La mesa directiva de la compañía no había pensado que el joven Malfoy fuera a abandonar la soltería, así que la sorpresa que causó a todos saber que este no sólo había contraído nupcias, sino que tomaría el control absoluto de Malfoy&amp;Cia fue mayúscula, pero no tanto como el saber que el joven heredero disolvería el comité y llamaría a los inversionistas a votaciones para nombrar a los nuevos directivos.

El departamento ya estaba casi listo, la pelirroja y la decoradora de interiores que Draco había contratado habían pasado un tiempo de lo más divertido preparando el hogar, si así se le podía decir, del matrimonio Malfoy-Weasley.

La cena con la abuela de Draco había sido, en una sola palabra, hermosa. Nunca en toda su vida se había sentido tan aceptada y si, querida. La abuela Malfoy estaba feliz con la elección de Draco. Ginny no sabía que las cosas serían así, la calidez con la que había sido recibida por esa anciana mujer y la forma en que la trato durante la cena, la hicieron sentir extrañamente orgullosa.

-Tu abuela es una mujer encantadora.-La pelirroja dejó su abrigo en el armario de la entrada. Era la segunda noche que dormían en el departamento y era extraño, se sentía realmente como en casa.

-Esta realmente emocionada contigo-

-Lo sé, me parece de lo más encantadora.-la chica camino a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua, tenía la costumbre de beber uno antes de dormir. Estaba sentada en la barra cuando Draco entró y se sentó frente a ella. Si era sincera, todavía le parecía extraño todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Ginny, no quiero amargarte la noche, pero ahora que la vieja lo sabe, no podemos esperar más tiempo para ir a visitar a tus padres... A estas alturas la mitad de la sociedad mágica ya debe estar enterada de nuestro matrimonio.-Draco lo comentó como si estuviera hablando del clima. Mientras que ella había empezado a temblar solo de pensar en lo que pasaría en cuanto sus padres se enteraran.

-¿Tú crees que hable al Profeta?-la pregunta la hizo con miedo. No quería ni pensar en lo que pasaría si ellos se enteraban por el periódico.

-Si te soy honesto, no lo sé.- la chica enmudeció al momento y todos los colores abandonaron su rostro. Draco lo notó con un simple vistazo. Si no la conociera creería que se desmayaría.

-Creo que lo mejor será que mañana desayunemos con tus padres.-la propuesta sonó casual en la voz del rubio, pero ella estaba muriendo de nervios. Draco tenía razón, pero ella no se sentía lista para enfrentar a sus padres y la noticia seguro los pondría en shock.

-Supongo que tienes razón.-

Sin saber muy bien qué escribió, mando una lechuza urgente a casa informando a sus padres que les visitaría mañana temprano para desayunar y darles "emocionantes" noticias.

El rubio le deseo buenas noches y se retiró a su habitación. Ella no sentía ni tantitas ganas de dormir, tenía el estómago revuelto y unas terribles nauseas. Seguro algo le había caído mal en la cena y si a eso le sumabas la tormenta que se avecinaba, era imposible que pudiera conciliar el sueño esa noche.

* * *

La mañana llegó en un parpadeo. Sin saber exactamente cómo, se encontraba sentada en el auto de Draco y a solo cinco minutos de llegar a la Madriguera, las manos le empezaron a sudar y le dio un calor tremendo. Bajo el vidrio del auto y se saco la chaqueta. Sus nervios la estaban matando.

Se removía nerviosa en su asiento cuando el auto tomó el camino de grava que llevaba a la entrada de su casa. Draco lo notó y en un acto impulsivo la tomó de la mano.

La calidez de la mano del chico cubriendo la suya la descontroló pero a su vez también la relajó. Era una sensación extraña, lo único que pudo hacer fue aceptar el gesto y envolver con su mano la de Draco. Este le dio un ligero apretón y le sonrió. Pasara lo que pasará, él estaría ahí.

Draco la ayudo a bajar del auto y le tomó la mano con firmeza.

-Estamos juntos en esto Gin. Todo saldrá bien.-

La pelirroja asintió con fuerza y camino con su mano bien sujeta en la de Draco hasta la entrada de la Madriguera. Tocó con un poco más de fuerza de lo que pretendía pero eran sus nervios los que habían hablado.

* * *

Su madre abrió la puerta al instante. La enorme sonrisa que tenía se fue desvaneciendo de a poco y el color rosado abandonó sus mejillas.

-Ginny-

-Buenos días mamá-

La chica sonrío lo más que pudo y se abrazo al perfil de Draco en un gesto de claro nerviosismo. Draco ya había pasado algunas Navidades en la Madriguera pero hacía años que no se paraba por ahí.

-Gusto en verla señora Weasley.-

-Igualmente Draco. Pasen por favor, Arthur está en el jardín. Ya los alcanzo.-

La cara de Molly Weasley era un poema cuando les cedió el paso. Ginny se encaramó a un brazo de Draco y caminaron muy juntos hasta el jardín. Habían acordado fingir ser una pareja locamente enamorada frente a los padres de la pelirroja y la prensa.

La historia que habían acordado sería que ambos se reencontraron en un viaje después de sus respectivas rupturas y que el flechazo había sido instantáneo. Esperaba que su actuación fuera lo suficientemente buena y que sus padres no sospecharan, estaba confiando demasiado en la confianza que tenía con ellos.

Ginny suspiró con fuerza cuando vio a su padre sentado en el pequeño desayunador del jardín, Draco le dio un ligero apretón en la mano que reposaba en su antebrazo y le sonrió dando una breve cabezada. Eran amigos, podían hacer esto. Ambos estaban ganando algo a cambio. No había nada que temer.

-Ginny, hija que bueno verte.-Arthur Weasley se acercó hasta ellos con una sonrisa en el rostro. La pelirroja dejó a Draco y abrazó con fuerza a su padre.

-Te extrañe mucho papá.-

Algo se removió en el interior de Draco, culpa le dicen. Estaba a punto de engañar a los únicos seres humanos que le tendieron la mano después de la guerra que tanto le había quitado. Se regañó mentalmente y pensó en lo importante, su empresa, su abuela y su esposa. Le debía a Ginny más de lo que ella nunca se podría imaginar, por ella debía representar un buen papel.

La chica soltó a su padre, quien intercambio saludos con el rubio, acto seguido, tomó a Draco de la mano. El le sonrió y entrelazó los dedos con los de ella.

-Creo que mejor esperamos a mamá.-

El patriarca Weasley no dijo nada, asintió y los invito a sentarse a la mesa. Draco y el conversaban sobre las nuevas reglas de exportación e importación mágica. Ella se limitaba a intervenir de vez en vez con algún comentario mientras bebía jugo de naranja que ya había en la mesa. Su madre se estaba tardando más de lo habitual.

-Papá voy a ver si mamá no necesita ayuda ¿te importaría tratar de no matar de aburrimiento a Draco en lo que vuelvo?-los dos hombres se rieron de la broma de Ginny y tras asegurarle que ambos estaban bien, regresó a la cocina de la Madriguera.

-Mamá, ¿porqué tardas tanto?-

Molly estaba parada frente al fregadero con la mirada perdida y sostenía en sus manos una olla a medio lavar.

-¿Mamá? ¿Estás bien?-

-Ginny, ¿tú y Draco están juntos?-

La pelirroja palideció y luego enrojeció en cuestión de segundos.

-Ma, creo que lo mejor es que hablemos esto con papá y Draco presentes.-

La matriarca soltó la olla y un fuerte estruendo hizo eco en la pequeña cocina.

-No soy tonta hija, dime ¿dejaste a Harry por Draco?-

Merlin, ayuda. La chica se acercó hasta su madre y le tomó las manos con delicadeza.

-Mamá, jamás hubiera engañado a Harry. Nunca. Por favor, salgamos al jardín y hablemos.-

La matriarca suspiro y se limpió ambas manos en el mandil que portaba. Los ojos suplicantes de la pelirroja habían surtido efecto, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

Ambas mujeres salieron con la comida del almuerzo y una disculpa por la tardanza.

El desayuno transcurrió en completa paz. La platica giró en torno a los viajes que los padres de Ginny habían realizado en los meses anteriores. Nada fuera de lo común o incómodo, aún.

La chica empezó a removerse incomoda en su asiento cuando su madre sirvió té. El momento de decirles sobre el matrimonio había llegado. ¿Sería ella o Draco?

Draco de pronto se puso de pie sobresaltándola.

-Señor, señora Weasley. Me gustaría informarles algo importante para Ginny y para mí. Gin, cariño, ¿podrías?-el rubio le tendió la mano con un gesto de nerviosismo en su rostro. Por favor, Merlin, déjanos salir vivos de esta. Sus padres los miraban con asombro y curiosidad.

La chica le tomó la mano al tiempo que se ponía de pie. Draco envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cintura y con la otra tomó el vaso de jugo que aún mantenía en la mesa.

-Nos hemos casado.-Vaya, Draco sí que carecía de tacto. Había soltado la bomba sin explicación ni nada. Molly se tapo la boca con ambas manos y ahogo un gemido de sorpresa. El patriarca Weasley se limitó a elevar una ceja hasta el infinito y mirar de forma insistente al rubio.

-Ginny y yo sabemos que estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Desde que nos volvimos a encontrar hemos descubierto que ambos funcionamos juntos. Dicen que cuando encuentras a la persona indicada, sabes quién es. Yo lo sé y sé que Gin también. Por favor, sería muy importante para nosotros contar con su apoyo.-

Las palabras de Draco incluso la habían emocionado. ¿Habría preparado ese discurso? La chica esperaba la reacción de sus padres. Draco aún mantenía su brazo firmemente en su cintura, incluso podría asegurar que con más fuerza de la debida.

Arthur fue el primero en aproximarse a nosotros, estaba listo para recibir un puñetazo o un maleficio, sería lo menos que podría esperar con tremenda noticia.

-Felicidades princesa.-¿QUÉ? Papá me abrazo con fuerza y beso sonoramente mi mejilla.

-Gracias papá.-la chica lo miro con ojos de sorpresa y alivio. Hasta que vio cómo su padre se acercaba peligrosamente a Draco.

-Draco, entiendo perfectamente lo que sientes. Es lo mismo que yo siento aún por mi Molly, espero que ustedes sean tan felices como nosotros.-el hueco enorme que sintió en el estómago fue demasiado. Arthur Weasley creía ciegamente en sus palabras y eso lo hizo sentirse un poco más miserable de lo que ya se sentía.

-Gracias señor. Yo solo quiero que ella sea feliz.-

La señora Weasley seguía impertérrita en su asiento. Aún tenía una mano en su boca como si no pudiera o no quisiera hablar.

-Mamá...-

-¿Cómo? ¿dónde?-

Las preguntas de la señora Weasley las respondió Ginny recitando la historia que ya habíamos contado a mi abuela en aquella cena. Nos habíamos encontrado en Milán por casualidad. Ambos acabamos de terminar relaciones de tiempo y estábamos ahí para pensar. Una cosa había llevado a otra y mágicamente habían renacido esos sentimientos que no habían podido florecer cuando eran más jóvenes. Ginny sonaba tan convencida y segura que incluso por un momento creí que de verdad estábamos enamorados.

-Mamá, sé que es complicado, pero estoy segura de lo que siento por Draco y el por mi. Por favor, se que entiendes lo que estoy sintiendo.-

La historia de la familia Weasley habíamos empezado con una huida y una boda exprés, así que alegar que la entendían era un arma muy poderosa que Ginny no dudó en usar.

Cuando pensé que la señora Weasley se opondría, avanzó hasta Ginny y le abrazo sollozando-solo quiero que seas muy feliz-y eso había sido todo.

Después de abrazos y miles de preguntas sobre la ceremonia, ambos jóvenes abandonaron la Madriguera con la promesa de volver pronto. El camino de regreso a la ciudad fue en total silencio, la pelirroja se había quedado dormida al instante casi que puso su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento. Parecía estar agotada y probablemente lo estaba, mentalmente.

* * *

Al llegar al edificio, Draco estacionó el auto y después de mucho pensárselo, se decidió a subir a la chica en brazos. Ginny era ligera como una pluma, no dio señales de despertar y por el contrario, acomodó su cabeza en su pecho. Olía a vainilla y jazmín. Se sonrió, era el mismo perfume que usará en Hogwarts, podría reconocerlo hasta dormido.

Entró en el departamento y se dio cuenta de lo irónico que era todo. El, Draco Malfoy, el mismo tonto adolescente que había estado estúpidamente enamorado de Ginny desde segundo año, era ante la ley y su familia, su esposo.

Ni en sus más locos sueños pensó que esto podría pasar algún día, nunca. Ella siempre había esperado a Potty, por eso se decidió a dejarlo pasar, olvidarla y ser feliz. Y a pesar de todo, aquí estaban.

La deposito con delicadeza en su cama y después de quitarle esas altísimas sandalias, salió de la habitación. No podía echar a perder las cosas enamorándose otra vez. No podía.

* * *

Una arcada la despertó de forma inmediata. Tenía días, desde antes de la visita a la Madriguera, que despertaba tirando lo poco que había en su estómago, eso sin contar los días que ya tenía con esos tontos mareos. Seguramente algo le había hecho daño y honestamente estaba cansada de esta situación.

-¿Otra vez?-Draco la miro entrar en la cocina con preocupación. El también ya había notado su tonta enfermedad.

-Si, hoy iré a San Mungo, estoy cansada de regresar todo lo que como.-

Estaba despeinada. Mucho. Tenía unas ojeras violáceas debajo de sus enormes ojos chocolate y se miraba más pálida que de costumbre. Si tenía que ser sincero, le preocupaba y mucho.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-trato que la pregunta sonara casual. No quería comprometerla a nada.

-No quiero ser una molestia.-

-No es molestia Gin. Me sentiría más tranquilo. ¿Qué tal que te sientes mal en el camino?-OK, ese era un mal argumento pero de verdad no quería dejarla ir sola.

La pelirroja se mordió el labio con duda y al final cedió. Draco iría por ella al medio día, visitarían al doctor familiar. Ser una Malfoy tenía ciertos privilegios que iban a ser aprovechados.

Su reflejo la hizo suspirar con molestia. Estaba hecha una piltrafa. Las ojeras, la palidez fantasmal y los labios partidos, era obvio que estaba enferma. Trato mentalmente de pensar que había pasado en las últimas semanas... Sabía que algo se le estaba olvidando, ¿pero qué era? Seguía con sus cavilaciones cuando Draco tocó su hombro sobresaltándola.

-Merlin... ¡Draco! Casi muero del susto...-

-Así debes de tener la conciencia Gin, vamos o estaremos tarde.-

* * *

El trayecto fue tranquilo hasta San Mungo. Ella le preguntó por su trabajo y platicaron sobre la situación de la empresa de Draco. Ambos habían apostado sobre qué día la abuela Malfoy se encargaría de divulgar su matrimonio. Habían pasado ya tres meses y la bomba aún no estallaba.

Al llegar al inmueble ambos decidieron ponerse lentes y gorra para evitar ser reconocidos, querían seguir viviendo de forma tranquila los tres meses restantes.

El consultorio del doctor Erland estaba en el sexto piso y ya los esperaba cuando entraron.

-Buenas tardes señor Malfoy, ¿en qué le puedo servir?-El doctor era de aspecto bonachón y tenía unas prominentes entras que lo hacían ver mayor de lo que era.

-Esta vez no soy yo Erland, es mi esposa.-

-¿Se casó?-la sorpresa del doctor era genuina.-Mis más sinceras felicitaciones. Que ambos sean muy felices.-

El doctor le extendió la mano a la pelirroja y le sonrió con verdadera alegría. Era la primera vez que alguien ajeno la felicitaba por el matrimonio y no sabía bien como sentirse al respecto.

-Gracias.-

-Dígame señora Malfoy, ¿qué es lo que pasa?-

Ginny se incómodo con lo de señora Malfoy pero se lo guardo y le relató al doctor los últimos días. Sus mareos, el vomito, las nauseas y esa fatiga que le impedía hacer casi todo.

-¿Cuándo fue la fecha de su último periodo señora Malfoy?-

¿Él periodo? Se esforzó por recordar cuando había sido... Pero su mente estaba en blanco. Habían pasado muchas cosas en los últimos meses y apenas y recordaba comer, ¿cómo iba a recordar esa nimiedad?

-No lo recuerdo...-

-No se preocupe, recueste en la camilla por favor.-

Draco miraba preocupado como el doctor sacaba su varita y la pasaba sobre el cuerpo de la chica. Miles luces de colores salían por aquí y por allá. Estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de exploraciones, pero no sabía que fuera tan preocupante verlas.

El doctor paso nuevamente su varita sobre el vientre de Ginny y una fuerte luz de color amarillo reposo ahí.

-Listo señora Malfoy.-

El doctor regreso a su escritorio mientras Ginny bajaba de la camilla con la ayuda de Draco. Ambos se sentaron esperando el diagnóstico pero el doctor escribía a toda velocidad en una receta médica.

-¿Es serio doctor?-

El doctor arrancó la receta y miro a ambos jóvenes con una brillante sonrisa en el rostro.

-Felicidades señora, está usted embarazada-

Notas de la autora.

Aún no estoy conforme con este capítulo y no quedó ni un poquito cerca de cómo lo había planeado. Pero bueno, se hizo lo que se pudo con la inspiración que llegó. Lamento enormemente tardar tanto en actualizar, pero la vida siempre interfiere con miles de cosas más. Ojalá recuerden esta historia y si no, denle capítulo previo y refresquen su memoria. Un abrazo grande a los lectores y no olviden, "Nadie te amará si no te arriesgas a que alguien te aborrezca".

Lynette P. Broderick.


End file.
